


51. Alive at last

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (marvel) [7]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of Black Widow and Hawkeye in the form of a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	51. Alive at last

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a love poem but I can't write love poems

She will live  
with her blood-drenched past  
and her red hair  
\- to match

He will live  
wishing for his scars to sleep  
and his past to rest  
\- if not in peace

They will live  
with their dead past  
forever counting scars  
\- until they fade at last


End file.
